Whey protein concentrates are well known materials in the prior art. These materials have been prepared by various means which effectuate the removal of the valuable whey protein from the millions of gallons of whey produced in this and other countries of the world per year. As more and more companies attempt to isolate this protein, more and more uses for the product have to be found. This is particularly important since the less expensive dry whey and delactosed whey can compete in various market areas that were originally held by the isolated whey protein materials.
The use of a whey protein concentrate as a replacement for non-faty dry milk in baked goods is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,895. The prior art has not been able to put this invention into commercial practice since the cost of the whey protein concentrate far exceeds the cost of the non-faty dry milk constituent being placed. The only advantage that can be gained by using such a direct substitution would be in the preparation of baked goods having a high protein content.
It is known to provide an egg albumen whole egg partial replacer for bakery goods which comprises a whey protein concentrate and from about 0.5% to about 5% carboxymethylcellulose (CMC) (Chang, Ser. No. 868,598, filed Jan. 11, 1978). However, this product is not effective in partially replacing (up to 50%) the whole egg solids in baked custard. While the texture of the custard is not affected, the custard does not brown properly. The appearance of the custard has a marked affect on the desirability of the product.
In attempting to overcome the problem various fats and oils were added to the blend. Butter while providing some browning is disadvantageous as it leaves the surface of the baked custard oily.
Hydrogenated shortening did not disperse and left a layered effect. Margarine left an oily surface on the baked custard.
These problems can now be overcome in accordance with the present invention.